This invention relates generally to a storage means, and more specifically pertains to an airline electrical ground cable feed out and retrieval storage apparatus wherein airline cable is dispensed by mechanical power to the vicinity of the aircraft, and conveniently retracted into the apparatus for storage through assembly drive means that function through friction wheels, effectively maneuvering the cable during apparatus operation.
Various styles of cable retrieving means have been available in the prior art, and even in certain instances, have been used in conjunction with aircraft ground cable, but normally the cable handling devices as employed at airline terminals have been rather bulky of size, rather permanent of installation, and are somewhat inconvenient of usage, and more specifically difficult of servicing.
An early example of a cable handling means is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,301, to Konpanek, Jr., et al, and which simply relates to a flexible push-pull cable device wherein a cable may be fed to a remote or normally inaccessible location through the use of its delivery device.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,282, to Herring, Jr., discloses a vehicle control line connection, as employed for use with one of the mobile passenger transfer buses normally employed at airline terminals, and wherein a cable delivery device is provided upon the underside of its pod, and useful for feeding out some electrical cable particularly when the passenger cab is elevated or lowered with respect to its supporting columns. This particular control line connection is primarily for use with the vehicle that is subject to extensive vertical movement, such as identified and shown in this particular patent.
The patent to Sprague, U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,481, discloses a telescoping power support system, for a passenger walkway installed at an airline terminal, and wherein the support cable is held to a plurality of extensible trolleys and movable upon their underside therewith, so that the cable may be fed out from its back end, and all the way to the vicinity of the disclosed aircraft, for providing and furnishing electricity or ground support. It would appear that this particular device is quite distinct and dissimilar from the current invention, since the ground support equipment of the current invention secures to the end of the passageway of a passenger tunnel, and provides for a feed out of cable for delivery to the aircraft itself, and not entirely along the associated passenger loading bridge.
The patent to Scott, U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,421, shows a retrieval and storage device for flexible elements, disclosing the use of a pair of wheels that are useful for feeding out of cable, or retracting it, as desired. This particular feature, as disclosed, is generally old in the art.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,914, to Fogelberg, discloses a feeding device for, once again, delivering or withdrawing electrical cable, or other cable, as from a deep channel bottom, and this particular device, as can be seen, utilizes the pair of feed wheels for delivering out of the flexible cable, or for retracting the same, as required.
The prior art, as previously explained, generally shows the concept of providing cable delivery and retracting mechanisms, even those that function through the use of a pair of wheels for frictionally motivating the delivery of cable either to a source of usage, or to its storage area, but the current invention, as distinct therefrom, generally relates to a specific style of cable handling mechanism, wherein storage means is especially designed to facilitate the reception or dispensing of its ground cable, as for use in conjunction with the aircraft, and incorporating a specifically styled apparatus that has other features that significantly enhance and facilitate its application, handling, and servicing, generally only requiring the efforts of only a single maintenance men.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide an aircraft ground cable storage apparatus that has multiple applications, as during usage, and which can be either permanently installed at the vicinity of the aircraft, stably secured to the ground, or even motivated as a portable unit, as desired.
Another object of this invention is to provide an aircraft ground cable feed out and retrieval mechanism incorporating a cable moving assembly that is effective in operation, but can be easily and quickly exposed for prompt servicing when required.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a rather compact ground cable storage apparatus that can be conveniently mounted to the underside of a passenger tunnel leading to the aircraft.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a ground cable storage apparatus that can be permanently installed at ground level, to provide for a quick connection of its ground cable to a landed craft during servicing.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a ground cable handling apparatus that is constructed portable, and can be easily moved through the manipulation of its handle, or promptly locked into position by means of integrated brake means.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cable moving assembly which incorporates various operating components that assure a sustained feed out or retrieval of the aircraft ground cable, provides consistent performance, due to the arrangement of various friction wheels and guide rollers functioning to effectively align the cable during its handling.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide various locating means having select electrical switches responsive thereto so as to provide for a shutoff in the retraction of the cable after usage, or to assure that its dispensing terminates as the cable approaches the limit of its feed out.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a ground cable handling mechanism that is very compact of construction, easy of assembly, facile of installation, and effective in usage so that its delivery and retrieval of the ground cable can be easily performed by a single ground mechanic.
These and other objects may become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.